Auburn
by Zohsan46
Summary: The times has away so soon, but our memories will never die!


"AUBURN" 

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OoC, Semi-canon, EYD.

.

 _The times has away so soon, but our memories will never die!_

 _._

 _._

Ino duduk diam memandang Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di depan pintu atap sekolah akademi. Ini bukan kali pertama Ino menemukan Shikamaru tidur di tempat yang tak terduga, meski tempat paforitnya masih hamparan rumput belakang sekolah. Namun, sepertinya di manapun ia tertidur selama itu masih memungkinkan maka ia akan berakhir dengan dengkuran halus dan wajah damai di dalam tidurnya, ini juga bukan pertama kali Ino duduk memandang Shikamaru tertidur.

Ino bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia memulai kebiasaannya memandang Shikamaru seperti ini.

Jika waktu senggang di mana pemuda itu mulai mencari tempat nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu karenan kebisingan di dalam kelas, maka Ino juga akan berjalan mengelilingi tiap ruang, taman sekolah, dan tiap sudut kelas hanya untuk menemukan Shikamaru yang tidur siang.

Ketika Ino menemukannya dia hanya akan duduk dengan jarak cukup jauh dan menatapnya sebentar agar tidak membangunkan pemuda itu di zona nyamannya. Ino bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa ia melakukan hal tersebut, dia hanya tahu ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika dia menatap wajah damai Shikamaru, dan tentu saja tanpa mendengar pemuda itu menyebutnya merepotkan seperti biasa.

Ino tersenyum lembut memandang Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas, selalu ada perasaan aneh dan menyenangkan ketika ia memandang Shikamaru. Namun, tidak cukup dekat hingga mengganggu penerus klan Nara itu dalam tidurnya. Tidak, Ino tidak akan berani melangkah jauh lebih dari ini, ia takut akan merusak ikatan persahabatan mereka yang sudah turun-temurun itu. Lebih baik seperti ini, di zona aman sebagai teman. Toh, bagaimanapun Shikamaru tetap akan selalu ada di sampingnya dan melindunginya dalam setiap bahaya yang ada meskipun hanya menjadi teman bukan? Untuk apa berharap lebih?

"Ya, Ino. Untuk apa..." Gumamnya seraya berdiri dan meninggalakan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

Sore itu, begitu tugasnya membantu Sakura di rumah sakit telah selesai, dara Yamanaka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar seraya menenteng keranjang bunga yang siap ia antarkan. Karena semua Shinobi dan Kunoichi seangkatannya kini sudah menjadi Jounin, maka mereka sedikit banyak menjadi lebih sibuk dalam melakukan misi keluar desa. Biasanya Ino akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi tempat makan Yakini-Q bersama dengan Chouji meski sebenanya Ino lebih memilih salad daripada daging yang bisa membuatnya gendut, namun kebersamaan dengan rekannyalah yang membutnya tetap pergi ke sana.

Tempat itu terlalu penuh dengan kenangan, terutama saat almarhum gurunya masih hidup, setelah menyelesaikan misi pasti mereka akan singgah dan melepas lelah di sana.

Dan di antara ia dan Chouji, Shikamaru lah yang hampir tak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat itu. Entahlah, hanya pemuda itu yang terlihat begitu aktif dan sibuk. Meski bukan berarti ino dan Chouji lah yang terlalu punya banyak waktu luang. Kesibukan pemuda itu membuat Ino sedikit merindukannya. Namun tak pernah ada waktu yang tepat hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol seperti dulu. Atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendapati pemuda itu tertidur di tempat yang tidak terduga seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ya, semua sudah berubah. Dan waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Dari jauh Ino bisa melihat beberapa rekan seangkatannya sedang berlatih di pinggir lapangan tempat latihan. Ino memilih jalan memutar sebelum akhirnya ia belok ke arah kiri, jalan ini merupakan jalan yang mengarah ke kediaman keluarga Nara. Persis di sebelah sisi utara dari sini, adalah hutan Nara yang di huni para rusa. Kaki jenjang Ino kemudian berbelok di tikungan selanjutnya, berlawanan dengan arah tadi. Hingga tiba-tiba ia harus melewati jalan setapak yang di depanya terdapat jembatan penghubung di atas bendungan kecil.

Rerumputan tumbuh setinggi tumit kaki orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana, warna hijau itu terbentang hingga batas bendungan di sebrang. Dan tak sengaja mata Ino menangkap sosok familliar terbaring di sana. Tersembunyi di balik tanaman ilalang yang sudah tumbuh cukup tinggi.

Sudut bibir Ino terangkat tanpa sadar, kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah orang itu. Ini kali kedua sejak dua tahun berlalu ia menemukan sosok itu terbaring di tempat yang sama. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat orang sekaligus ninja sekalipun bisa melupakan dunia alam sadar dengan sempurna.

Dan Ino berharap hal itu benar adanya, karena kini ia mengambil posisi dari jarak kurang dari satu meter. Bersembunyi di balik ilalang namun cukup bagi Ino untuk melihat wajah damai Shikamaru dalam tidurnya.

 _Jam segini, di tempat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya ia tertidur pulas..._ pikir Ino geli.

Begitu ingat akan bunga pesanan yang ada di keranjangnya tadi, Ino berbalik dengan cepat hendak pergi hingga tiba-tiba beberapa bunga jatuh akibat gerakan Ino yang begitu mendadak. Semiiir angin menerbangkan kelopak bunga itu hingga hampir mencapai Shikamaru. Dan tanpa berbalik Ino kemudian melesat pergi sebelum pemuda itu menangkap basah dirinya.

.

Ino memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, melihat tubunya yang terbalut gaun pengantin. Semburat merah muda terlihat di kedua pipinya,ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bertetak kencang.

Terlepas dari sifat malas calon suaminya itu, Ino selalu menyadari jika Shikamaru adalah orang yang selama ini selalu peduli dan melindunginya. Meski sifatnya yang cuek dan menganggap semua wanita itu merepotkan, toh dia tetap jadi yang pertama yang selalu ada ketika Ino membutuhkannya.

"Ino, bersiaplah. Lima menit lagi acaranya akan di mulai," Sakura datang dari arah pintu, ia menatap takjub sosok Ino di depannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian melanjutkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat calon mempelai priamu?"

Ino memberi tatapan bingung yang langsung Sakura yakini kalau gadis itu sepertinya belum sadar. "Kami semua belum melihatnya dari tadi."

Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Ino kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Beri aku sedikit tambahan waktu." Katanya seraya berjalan ke luar kamar, melewati Sakura yang bergumam pelan. "Ya, tapi cepatlah kembali."

Dengan menyeret ujung gaunnya, ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Ino bisa mendengar suara riuh dari para undangan di taman rumah yang menjadi background acara sakralnya nanti. Sedikit banyak ruang tengah rumahnya di dekorasi dengan rapi. Meski ada beberapa peralatan yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Ino mencari di setiap sudut ruangan, dari mulai ruang makan dapur hingga dua kamar lainnya.

Ino mendecak sebal. Ia tahu kalau orang itu selalu berada di tempat yang sulit untuk ditemukan, namun, kali ini seharusnya menjadi pengecualian. Saat hendak memeriksa kembali ruangan lain, ketika Ino berdiri persis di dekat sebuah rak buku besar, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dibaliknya.

Seolah sang kucing menangkap mangsanya, dengan cepat ia mendekat kearah suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, orang itu tertidur pulas di sana dengan posisi yang sedikit aneh, mengingat tempat itu tidak memiliki cukup ruang untuk posisi terlentang.

Dengan hati-hati Ino menghampirinya, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan derap langkah kaki. ketika Ino berhenti di jarak yang cukup dekat. Seolah tersihir, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut dan merasa puas ketika melihat wajah damai itu. Dengan tuxedo berwarna putih dan rambut yang diikat tinggi seperti biasa. Namun, mampu membuat Ino seolah tersihir dibuatnya.

"Bahkan di saat sperti ini pun?" gumamya pelan. Namun ternyata mampu membuat objek pandangnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan canggung Ino menatap Shikamaru yang menyeringai kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ino merutuki dirnya yang melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru, membuat Ino kembali berkata. "A-apa—"

"Katakan Ino, apa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu ketika kau menemukanku?"

Pipi Ino sukses memerah hebat. Dia tak menemukan kata apapun untuk membantah perkataan Shikamaru tersebut. Namun, ketika ia akhirnya mampu mengendalikan diri, akhirnya berkata dengan lantang. "Jangan mimpi! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Dan anehnya Ino meliaht seringaian Shikamaru semakin menjadi. Lelaki itu sepertinya menikmati ekspresi yang ditunjukan Ino kepadanya. "Kau yakin? Jadi apa aku bermimpi ketika merasakan seseorang menatapku yang sedang terpejam di padang rumput kecil dekat jembatan?" katanya yang sukses membuat Ino gelagapan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" oh Ino benci jika harus kalah dari lelaki itu, meski ia adalah calon suaminya sekalipun!

"Kau tau Ino," Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino dan menariknya hingga Ino hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti darinya. "Kau seharusnya lebih bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanmu," tangan Shikamaru membelai pipi Ino yang memerah hebat. "Dan juga menghapus bukti keberadaanmu di lokasi kejadian. Bukankah itu pengetahuan dasar bagi seorang Shinobi seperti kita?"

Sial! Ino kalah telak darinya!

"Rambutmu tersebar di mana-mana, juga kelopak bunga itu."

Dan Shikamaru kian menikmati setiap detiknya di sini, dengan Ino di depannya dengan wajah bingung dan pipinya yang menghangat, Shikamaru bahkan bersedia membayar lebih untuk merasakan situasi ini lain kali.

"Sejak kapan kau tau?" tanya Ino, kejengkelan terdengar jelas di suaranya.

Shikamaru mengedikan bahunya. "Awalnya kukira kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku, tapi kau hanya memandangku dari jarak yang cukup jauh. "Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum berkata. "Dan aku selalu mencium parfum beraroma yang sama setiap kalinya."

Ino mendesah dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pelukan erat Shikamaru. "kenapa kau melakukan itu?" kata Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Ino yang mengedikan bahu. "Entahlah, karena... menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan?" beo Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku selalu ingin melihatmu tanpa memberi tatapan malas dan kata merepotkan kepadaku."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut yang mampu membuat ino meleleh saat itu juga. Namun kemudian Shikamaru menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya dan bergumam pelan. "Merepotkan," Dan sebelum Ino memberinya kalimat protes, Shikamaru kemudian menambahkan. "Terima kasih untuk saat-saat menyenangkan yang kau berikan kepadaku selama ini, Ino."

FIN


End file.
